


I Do Miss You

by babying_yoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, CUBEchicks, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babying_yoo/pseuds/babying_yoo
Summary: Ah, it's okay, Hyung. I'll just wait for you patiently till the end. By the way, honestly I missed you too, Hyung. So much.





	I Do Miss You

Yoo Seonho was still practicing; playing alone since actually his basketball club was free today. But, Seonho was too lazy to go home so he decided to practice alone instead. After got tired from running around the court, he just stayed still. Stared at the ring while dribbling his orange ball then Seonho throwed a three points shot. Once the ball plunged to the basket he run to catch it as well.

 

When he felt he's tired enough, he stopped the practice and run to the bench. He was drinking his half-empy bottle water and tried to calm down his breath while thinking nothing. After that, his phone rang aloud and he automatically took it up from his bag. Seonho smiled brightly when he finished identifying who was the caller.

 

Linlin Hyung.

 

"Ayay, Hyung. Why do you call me? Miss me miss me?" Seonho giggled by himself. Soon he felt his own heart beat faster than before while he's waiting the answer from Kuanlin there. He could hear Kuanlin chuckled and Seonho really anticipating what's on earth Kuanlin calling him now.

 

"No. Not missing you tho. I ... I ... uhh ... I couldn't sleep yet. I've tried to sleep but I'm still fully awake. What to do, Seonho-ya?"

 

"I already said so many times don't ever drink a coffee anymore, Lai Kuanlin! What were you doing? Seriously!" Seonho gasped in frustration. He's kinda desperate to ask Kuanlin not to drink coffee, but the older boy was just stubborn as heck. If only Seonho was sitting beside him, he definitely would punch Kuanlin's tummy hardly. Oh my God, why was he so stubborn?

 

"Ah, I just couldn't deny it, Seonho-ya. Well, you know my school was hectic as fuck. So much tasks I almost fainted everyday. How could I live without drinking a coffee? It's so refreshing, seriously I felt like I got back my calm mind after drinking coffee. So, I couldn't stop that habit. Ya! Don't you dare to scold me and better you try to make me sleep instead, uhh ... you could sing me a song."

 

Seonho rolled his eyes in disgusted face. He swore, once Kuanlin's back to Korea, he literally would punch his bestfriend till he fainted. "What time is there now, Hyung? Try to close your eyes and relax your mind. Uh, I just run around the court so I don't have enough mood to sing you a song. Sorry." He giggled and drinking his water again.

 

"B-but I miss your voice, Seonho-ya. Please sing a little for this  
'desperate-because-of-insomnia' Hyung, uh?"

 

Oh God, please tell Seonho to delete Kuanlin's name from his phone later. That Kuanlin boy doesnt deserve a friend like Seonho, to be honest. After took a long breath, Seonho told a 'no' again. They had a fight for a while till Kuanlin said he's lost and promised him that he wouldn't ask Seonho to sing anymore.

 

"I do miss sleeping with you, Yoo Seonho."

 

"YA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LAI KUANLIN?! WE HAVEN'T EVEN SLEEP TOGETHER YET, YOU PUNK!"

 

Kuanlin laughed so hard. _I got you, Seonho-ya._ Kuanlin loved teasing his bestfriend. If only he's beside Seonho, maybe he already pinched the younger boy's chubby cheeks. Kuanlin surely guessed Seonho was now still puffying his cheeks and pursed his lips. That baby chick was too predicted.

 

"Ey? How could you forget it, Seonho-ya? We used to sleep together when we're still in childhood, you forget it, huh? We slept, eat, played, and even TOOK A BATH TOGETHER, remember it!"

 

Seonho blushed a little while Kuanlin kept remembering him about their childhood memories. Of course they've slept together b-but it was a long long time ago tho. And they were both a kids then. Now they're already grown enough. They're not kids anymore and that topic ... err ... kinda embarassing.

 

"Ya! Stop it, Hyung! It was just a childhood story, ya know. Go sleep now or I'll hang the call instead. I have some works to do so ...."

 

"All-right, Hyung will sleep now. Thanks for accompanying my late-night, Seonho-ya. Please wait a little bit more, huh? Don't ever forget this Hyung, Kid! Hyung will back next year, so please behave kindly there. Once I back to Korea, let's sleep toㅡ"

 

"GOOD BYE, LAI KUANLIN!"

 

"Hahaha, wait! Ya, dont you dare to hang up first, Seonho-ya. I'm just kidding, oh my God. Good bye, our lovely Yoo Seonho. I miss you ... ah, I love you too."

 

Seonho let out a deep sigh and then answered, "Good night, Hyung. No no, I miss Minhyun Hyung more. And of course, I love me too!" Soon Seonho hung up the call and chuckled after that.

 

When he realized his phone's screen turned to dark, he took a deep breath. His childhood memories came to his head like a flashlight. Ah, he missed his Kuanlin Hyung too. They haven't meet yet since two years ago. Seonho actually wanted to continue his school in Amerika just like Kuanlin, but ... he didn't want to leave his family in Korea. So he ended up cancelling his dream. He would wait Kuanlin to comeback here again, he just needed to pass one year more to meet his bestfriend next year.

 

Ah, it's okay, Hyung. I'll just wait for you patiently till the end. By the way, honestly I missed you too, Hyung. So much.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what did i write ;;w;; b-but HI I MISS MY BYEONGARIS SO MUCH T___T


End file.
